


Magic of Myth; The Returning of a Legend

by TiniTHulk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Cora Hale/Scott McCall - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Healer!Melissa McCall, M/M, Monk!Stiles, Omega!Cora, Omega!Derek, Wisp - Freeform, Wisps, alpha!Scott, alpha/beta/omega, fantasy/magic, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniTHulk/pseuds/TiniTHulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the chosen Head Monk of the village as he has finished his training is ready to move away from under his Masters' wings and into the light of practice without guidance. Being the Head Monk, technically now the only Monk in his village, he is in charge of the Temple and the Sacred Artifacts that it holds. So, what is he supposed to do when one goes missing? What is he supposed to do when an artifact gets stolen?</p><p>I rated it Mature just to be safe, though I can't figure where it says the requirements of each level of ratings are so if you know the link please send it to me! Thank you!</p><p>I'm sure I have a lot of mistakes, if there's something that is unclear in the story or the sentencing, please let me know! Thank you!</p><p>Please, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction that I am posting XD so excited!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts on it! 
> 
> I will post more, I have an idea of where this is going to go so let's hope my writers block stays away and let's me reach my goal!
> 
> \- Tini T Hulk -

Sighing, Stiles took a deep breath in and tried once again. He began to rise, only for his legs to shake as he fell back onto the bed.

“Stiles, you still need your rest, doctors’ orders,” walked in his father, Sheriff Stilinski, along with his best friend Scott McCall and Scott's mother, Mellissa McCall.

“Dad, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. Besides, I still have to find the Enchanted Scroll that was stolen from the Temple and bring it back,” he said, trying to get back up again.

“Stiles, you just woke up from a coma, I’m sure the scroll can wait,” his father said, concern and knowing his son most likely won’t listen to him in the end. The past few days proved so. Stiles and Scott had left the village to go exploring the woods, again, only for Stiles to fall off the cliff of Sierra Waterfall to be put into coma, as he had gone to the edge of death multiple times during it, escaping its grasp only by seconds.

Scott got a pointed look from both of his mom and Stiles' dad. Ashamed, he spoke up, “Sorry, I thought he should know that the Enchanted Scroll was missing,”

“Dad, I was supposed to protect it! I will get it back, just...did they take anything else?” he winced as he tried to sit up, for his ribs, still bruised, hurt when he moved his upper body in certain directions.

"No," his dad responded, crossing his arms in front of his chest and a finality to his voice. 

“The Crystal of Ameth,” Scott chimed in, getting yet another glare from Stiles’ dad and a tilted head along with her hand on her hip from his own mom.

“Scott!” she exclaimed.

“Stop scolding him, I need to know these things! As the newly appointed Head Monk, it’s my duty to protect the artifacts of our Temple!” Stiles spoke in Scott’s defense, and a bit his own.

“Son, rest for now, and we will go look for them together when you are feeling better,”

“but dad, they already have a day head start from—”

“Stiles,” the Sheriff spoke in his Alpha Tone, and although Stiles himself was an Alpha, as he had not yet formed his own family, he could not deny the tone when his father used it on him. But then again, he could only obey for so long…

“Resting,” Stiles said, already formulating a plan in his head. He nodded and laid back down on the bed.

Once his father was satisfied that Stiles wasn't going anywhere, he and Scott left the room as Melissa checked over his wounds, unwrapped his bandaged torso and did a few healing spells where he was still bruised. Melissa was the only Healer in the village that was always available as the others who had gone through the training either weren't fully qualified to do the job, as they had never finished their training, or, they moved to learning animal healing instead as the healing of other humans took a lot of energy they did not have. 

When she was done with the healing spells, she turned to Stiles, speaking gently but firmly, “You should be healed to go after the missing artifacts in a couple of days,” she paused and stopped Stiles from protesting with a raised pointed finger as she continued, “you need your rest and you need time to heal, Stiles. Arguing will not make it okay for you and Scott to be going back into the forest in your physical state,” she began to bandage his torso when he just exhaled in defeat.

“Alright, thank you for the healing,” he smiled like the little kid he was at heart.

“Get your rest, and I will check on you in a few hours,” she got up and left the room.

It had only been moments that she had left when Stiles was beginning to fall asleep, only, he felt something tugging at his subconscious, pulling him deeper towards something that he couldn’t tell whether or not was real. He gave in as the exhaustion of the spells took over, yet the tugging of his subconscious didn't subside, it only grew further. He fought to keep himself awake, to call out to someone, but the exhaustion, bone deep, dragged him down and handed him to the pull he was feeling. Darkness engulfed his being.


	2. Battle of the Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS, kind of, I guess..? XD  
> Mostly, just in case;  
> \- Dream/Nightmare kind of deal  
> \- Bathtub scene  
> \- Hallucinations  
> \- Auditory Hallucinations

The darkness pulled him in, as a graceful light of something in tones of hot pink caught his attention _deeper_ and _deeper_ within the woods. He reached towards it and began walking, without feeling any pain. Which was an odd thought because, _why would he feel pain?_  He thought to himself.

 

He was oddly very _aware_ of it. He felt he had seen this before, but, _where_?

 

The pink… the tone of… _pink_ … he could not place it, but… it’s _brightness_ and _warmth_ felt so _familiar_ and _calming_. He wanted to touch it and feel the warmth it held. To take it and keep it for himself. Maybe if he did, he would _feel better, heal sooner_ , he thought. _Heal from what though…?_ He thought to himself. It’s not like he was _sick_.

 

But it seemed no matter how much he kept walking towards it he couldn’t reach it. As if, with each step he took towards it, it kept moving further away from him. He hmm’d to himself, hands on his hips and just looked at it. “ _C’mere you_!” he went for it again, but, he just couldn’t reach it.

 

He began to walk faster, feeling as though he was getting closer only for the light and its warmth to once more move further away. He began to jog while reaching for it, almost falling down and caught himself before the stream hundreds of feet below him got to him first. “ _Aha!!_ ” He shouted mockingly at the waterfall. Feeling like he had won this round. He smiled to himself yet feeling off again for something that made _no sense_. Without questioning further, as it was his natural talent, he ignored the thought and he looked down where the greenery of the cliff swooped down alongside the waterfall.

 

Arms at his hips, the cool feel of the night settled into his skin and shook him to the core. Now cold and shivering, having forgotten what he was doing there in the first place, he reached the back of his hand to his forehead and felt how hot his skin was running. This wasn’t making sense; _why would he be cold but his body be running hot? Why wasn’t anything making sense?!_

 

“ _Stiles_?” he felt a voice call to him. Familiar, yet he couldn’t remember who it was. The voice called to him again gently saying, “ _come find me_ …”

 

Startled awake, he barely caught the scream that wanted to escape passed his vocal cords. He was _shaking_. _Sweating_. _Cold_.

 

“Shhh… you’re okay, honey, it was just a dream,” Melissa spoke soothingly, lightly wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. She set the cloth on the side table by Stiles’ bed and gently helped him lay back down. Picking the cloth back up, she folded it in half, twisted out the extra water inside of it, untwisted it, and placed it back on Stiles’ forehead.

But his breathing wasn’t calming down. His eyes frantically looking everywhere, searching for something and not finding it.  He looked about to bolt from place. Melissa rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder and spoke, “it’s okay, Stiles. It was just a dream,” he closed his eyes, he wasn’t so sure about that. It didn’t _feel_ like just a dream. His chest felt heavy, his body still shaking, though no longer from the cold. He did his best to slow his breathing and keep himself from rapidly taking in shaky breaths.

 

“I’ll go call your dad,” she started to get up to do as she had said, only for Stiles to speak up, “no, it’s okay. I think it was just the fever giving me weird dreams. I’m good now,” his breathing had calmed a bit now, “but, would you mind calling Scott here?”

 

“Yeah, nice try,” she left the tent at that.

 

Nervously, Stiles brushed his fingers through his hair to feel the wetness of his sweat dampen the skin of his hands. He needed a bath. Badly. A good, _hot_ , bath. _Warm_ and _comforting_. He looked around the tent and saw a bathtub there with steam raising from it. That was odd, hot tubs were usually by the springs and the water streams, he thought to himself. _Who was he to complain_? He thought to himself. He appreciated whomsoever that had brought it in for him in the first place and left a heating spell on the water for him. His body _needed_ the hot water. His muscles _ached_ so badly.

 

He took a deep breath in and slowly began to raise himself into a sitting position on the bed. _Hmm_ … He didn’t feel his ribs ache, _I should be about as good as new_ , he thought. He sighed in relief at that and fully sat up. He took a moment to look around before he turned his body to get off on the left side of the bed where the hot tub sat only a few feet away from him. _Only a few steps and you’re there_ , he thought.

 

Placing one foot down carefully onto the cool ground beneath his feet, then the other, he made sure his legs could handle his weight before he let go of the bed, fully getting up and walked towards the bath tub. Looking at the steaming hot water, Stiles smiled. Placing his hands on either side of the tub and stepping into the welcoming warmth of the water, he remembered he still had his pants and undergarments on. Stepping out of the warmth of the water, he shivered and shrugged out of his bottoms. Once they were out of his way he slipped back into the warmth of the water, letting its hot waves work their way deep into his bone, only to realize he had been shivering from the cold air.

 

“ _Come find me, Stiles_ …” he heard the same voice speak again. Gasping, he looked around the tent to find no one else in sight. He sighed heavily, trying to calm his nerves as he tried to make himself realize that the words were only the resonance of his dream.

Disregarding the voice, and its spoken words, he cupped his hand into the water and brought it to his face, washing away the sweat that had been collecting around his skin. The water at the perfect temperature his body craved, hot and relaxing. He looked around for something to pour water over his head with and spotted the small bucket on the stool beside the tub. He grabbed it and dunked it into the water to fill up and brought it over his head as he let the warmth of the water wash over him. He did this a couple more times. His body temperature began matching the water temperature. Opening his eyes as he realized he had them close, he looked at the water.

 

The water began to look dirtied. Mud and dead leaves streamed down his hair and into the tub. He looked at the water before he filled the bucket again, closing his eyes and poured it over his head. Massaging his scalp, he opened his eyes as he felt the water return to the tub only to see it had turned red. Blinking his eyes, he saw the red darken more and more. Fear raised within him. He closed his eyes, _this is not happening. This cannot be happening_ , he thought to himself.

 

He opened his eyes, and the water was once again clear. No dirt. No leaves. No red. He let out a shaky breath and decided it was time to get out of the water. He looked around for a towel and found a nice fluffy cream colored one with beautiful dark green vines twisting and twirling around its edges. He got up, reaching for the towel as he stepped out of the tub. He wrapped it around himself and walked carefully back towards the bed. _What was happening to him_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! The beginning scene, where he was dreaming, was inspired by Brave! the cartoon movie [from the Wisp scene] <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Struggle of the Awakeners

The next day Scott wondered into Stiles’ tent, only to find him sweating and shouting words that made no sense.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, “Mom!” going back out the tent, “Mom! It’s Stiles! He needs help! I don’t know what’s wrong!”

“Let him _go_!” they heard Stiles shout as they both rushed into the tent.

“Scott, hold him down,” Melissa commanded Scott. Scott, frozen, stood there, looking at his best friend. Afraid. Oh so _very_ afraid…

When he didn’t seem to move, she raised her voice, strong and firm, repeating herself, “Scott. Hold him down. Now.” That seemed to have gotten the young Alphas attention.

He rushed to Stiles’ bedside and held his arms and torso down. His mother expressed a _Calming Ritual_ meant for patients who were in such states. Her voice calm and confident, as she chanted his fever down.

“You can let him go now,” Melissa told her son and he did.

“Mom, what was he shouting about?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know,” she looked over the calm face of the young alpha lying there. She checked his temperature, and undid the bandages around his torso only to find no bruises. Not even a little bit. It was _all_ gone.

“Mom…?” Scott began, worried at the expression on his mother’s face, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” she replied, taking one more look, “his injuries are healed,” a bit confused but revealed.

“That’s good, right?” confused as to why it should be otherwise, but felt the need to ask anyways just to be on the safe side.

“Yeah, quick recovery,” she said a feeling bit stunned, and continued, “but good,” she said smiling at her son, “you should stay with him, I’ll go tell his dad what happened,” and once again she left the tent.

Scott stood there for a second, as he watched her mom leave and turned back around towards his best friend lying there on the bed and sat beside him in the surprisingly comfortable chair. He found a pillow lying around without use and tucked it under his head. The moment he let his head and neck relax against the soft material of the pillow, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, writing longer chapters makes me forget where I'm going with the plot XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Crazy; the Good, the Bad, the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is pulled from the village to go find whatever it is that keeps calling to him. Because that voice is driving him crazy, and he doesn’t know if it’s good crazy or bad….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter xD

Stiles is pulled from the village to go find whatever it is that keeps calling to him. Because _that_ _voice_ is driving him _crazy_! and he doesn’t know if it’s _good_ crazy or _bad_ …. I mean he should, right…? But it _shouldn’t_ _matter_. He doesn’t even know where he is or how he ended up there.

_Yup_. That kept happening. He didn’t know if he was awake and following this _pull_ or if his spirit was doing the leg work _for_ him. He wanted to turn back to give a massage to Scott to either follow him or wake him but he _didn’t_ want to go back and he _didn’t_ want to get him involved. He didn’t know what he was facing yet.

He felt himself shiver and his body temperature run hot. He was _definitely_ sleeping. He breathed in and breathed out, he had to find his way back. This was dangerous. This was how people went into _comas_ unable to find their way back. And of course, he was the only one _at_ their village that knew the right stuff to bring someone in such a state back. _He needed an apprentice or two, he thought_ to himself. _Okay, focus on home, focus on dad, on Scott, on the Temple. You need to get home_. He thought to himself and focus on his own words as he kept repeating them in his head rather than the _need_ that kept _pulling_ him to walk _deeper_ into the forest.

_Let me go…._ He told the voice, _just let me go… I’ll come back and find you but for now, please just… “Let Me Go!”_ He felt himself finally shout out the last three words and felt the _pull_ dull as it ceased to take him along deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come find me, Stiles,” whispered the voice that had been haunting his dreams. He tried to ignore it. “You promised you would come back and find me,” he heard it speaking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! hope you like! Enjoy!

Whispers began to filter in through his hearing.

He groaned.

He wanted to go back to _sleep_.

He was so _exhausted_.

It felt as if all he had been doing was walking without rest.

His muscles ached. 

He didn’t want to move.

The voices got closer.

“ _Come find me, Stiles_ ,” whispered the voice that had been haunting his dreams. He tried to ignore it. “ _You promised you would come back and find me_ ,” he heard it speaking again.

Slowly he opened his right eye, surprised to find what little light there was, even though it still practically blinded his sight, making his eye water. He closed his eye and took a deep breath in and let it out. He blinked his eyes open slowly but rapidly and looked at his surroundings. This time with both eyes open as they watered at the light coming from outside of his tent, blocked partially by the people who were standing outside his tent.

His body felt heavy. His arms and legs numb yet with a burning feeling running through them, he began to move them on the bed, trying to get some feelings back into his limbs. Once he felt confident enough that he could feel his body he pulled away the comforter. The rush of coolness of the night air surrounded him. Against his want to go back under the covers, he forced himself to keep away from it and started to get himself out of bed. He set his feet off to the right of the bed and began to step down on the ground, but instead of his feet reach the ground, he stepped on something odd, _that didn’t feel like the ground_ he thoughts before he tripped over that very thing and fell face first onto the ground. _Perfect!_ He groaned at the facial contact.

“Stiles?” he heard Scott’s voice as he was awakened by the sound of Stiles falling. He looked at the bed expecting to see Stiles on it, only to jump when Stiles got up off the ground saying, “Hey bro,” with a giant grin on his face for _still_ having the ability to rattle his best friend.

“Sheesh Stiles!” Scott gasped, his hand on his chest as Stiles did a half wave with his right hand while his left was placed safely on his hip, “how are you out of bed...?” Scott’s confused face made Stiles a bit confused himself.

“There are these things called legs,” he began, pointing to his legs and feet, “ _and_ feet,” wiggling his bare toes, “that carried, and tripped me, out of bed,” he stated sarcastically, placing both hands on either side of his hips.

“No, I mean…” he hesitated a moment, “you’ve been in a coma for about three weeks now…” the look of concern, which twisted his facial expression, only deepened as he looked over the state of Stile. He was standing shirtless with only his pajama pants on and both hands now on his hips as he looked back at Scott in disbelief.

“Three…? Three weeks?!” he yelled, this is how panics attacks start…. “No, no, no, last time it was only a couple days! A couple! One, two!” counting on his fingers, “at _most_!” he began pacing. His hand on his forehead as he thought hard how he had been out of it for so long, “We’re never going to find the artifacts now…” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his hand over his face and sighed in frustration, “C’mon, we gotta go find them,” and began looking around for a top of sorts or something shirts-like to wear, as his eyes settled on the dark red tunic with a brown leather belt on it.

“Stiles,” Scott began, trying to get the other man’s attention, “you just woke up and—”

“Exactly. After _three weeks_ of sleeping off my injuries, I’m awake! And we are late for getting back the Enchanted Scroll and the Crystal of Ameth. Who knows what has been done with them so far! We can’t risk another second of wasting time instead of finding them!” he spoke, putting on the tunic, trying to figure out the belt and giving up on it, as it wasn’t working the way it should, _the_ _stupid thing_ , and threw it back where he had found it. s

“Stiles, come on—”

“Where is my staff?” once again he began searching the room, now for his staff. He had designed and made it himself, it was about a foot taller than he was made of Hazel wood, an Amethyst quartz crystal at the top where it sat cradled by the wood and live vines, yes live, surrounding it, protecting it, and twirled around to the middle of the staff for a comfortable holding space for his delicate, but _strong_ , hands.

“It’s right here,” Scott got the staff from where it laid against the top of the bedpost.

“Thank you,” he reached for his staff, feeling this odd energy rolling off of it. For a moment he thought he saw that pink again… only to blink for it to be gone.

“You okay…?” Scott asked him.

“Yeah,” he grabbed his staff from Scott and just as he was about to ask him for their Emergency Forest Packs, Scott grabbed them by where he had been sleeping on the chair and handed his to him with a giant grin on his face, “thanks,” Stiles said with a giant grin of his own on his lips.

“Let’s go,” Scott said, and they set off to slip out of the tent unnoticed by their parents and into the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that! more chapters being written!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love and appreciate any thoughts on what you think so far! 
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> \- Tini T Hulk -


End file.
